cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimea Iso
The Imperial Republic of Crimea Iso (often called Crimea Iso or the Crimean Empire for short) was an empire in northern Siberia. Crimea Iso had been ruled by the Carbon family for over 100 years. Originally gaining independence from the Russian Empire in 1376, Crimeans developed their own language and culture and have enjoyed prosperity ever since. Under Empress Stiphenoi Cerbun (Stephanie Carbon), Crimea Iso had a population of 2,515,800 people. In 2008, the country dissolved. In January 2010 a successor state, the Kingdom of Jaduka, was founded by Vladimir Domo De Dovo, a direct descendent of King Domodedovo I. History Crimea Iso used to be a province in the Russian Empire. After fighting a small battle in the town of Rostovi Corner (former Norilsk and modern day Rostovi Corner), the Russian Empire agreed to grant Crimea Iso independence. The first king of Crimea Iso was King Domodedovo I. The Early Monarchy List of Crimean Monarchs * King Domodedovo I (1376–1400) * King Domodedovo II (1400–1423) * King Rudolf I (1423–1452) * King Domodedovo III (1452–1510) * King Bolshoi (1510–1545) * King Rudolf II (1545–1552) * King Rudolf III (1552–1579) * King Domodedovo IV (1579–1610) * King Leskov (1610–1611) From Kingdom to Empire In 1611, King Leskov was killed in a battle with Mongols in southern Crimea Iso. He was then succeeded by a man named Carl Del Vixen whom, in 1612, converted the tiny Crimean Kingdom into the Imperial Republic of Crimea Iso. The Del Vixen Era Last from 1612 till about 1650, Carl Del Vixen transformed Crimea Iso from a small Kingdom to a larger Empire. Emperor Del Vixen paved the way in Crimean arts and helped to revolutionize the Crimean language. It was Emperor Del Vixen whom founded the Imperial Symphony (now known as the National Crimean Symphony). List of Imperial Crimean Leaders from 1612-1862 * Emperor Carl Del Vixen (1612–1651) * Emperor Nikolas Del Vixen (1651–1700) * Emperor Alexander Del Vixen (1700–1717) * Emperor Alexander Del Vixen II (1717–1723) * Emperor Alexander Del Vixen III (1723–1780) * Emperor Nikolas Del Vixen II (1780–1801) * Emperor Nikolas Del Vixen III (1801–1862) Change of Power Emperor Nikolas Del Vixen III was married to Catherine Del Vixen. Despite both of them trying, they failed to produce a son. As a result, the spouse of their eldest daughter, Gustav Carbon, was crowned king. List of Imperial Crimean Leaders From 1862-2007 * Gustav Carbon (1862–1901) * Neal Carbon (1901–1975) * Marcus Carbon (1975–2007) From Empire to Federation and Back The Imperial Republic of Crimea Iso was crumbling. The war with PANCAKE Nation has destroyed the Crimean economy to the point of collapse. As a result, the 600+ year old empire crumbled into the Siberian Federation (Siberian Union of Autonomous States; SUAS). The SUAS lasted for one year under President Charles Jaduka. However, the Crimean S.A.S. launched her armies at the other states in an attempt to unify the country. The "War of Unification," as it came to be known as, was a lightning fast Crimean victory. As the country was recovering from the civil war, Marcus Carbon returned to power. List of Imperial Crimean Leaders From 2007-Present * Emperor Marcus Carbon (2008-2008) * Emperor Stephanie Carbon (2008–present) Timeline The following is in approximate times. Actual dates are not known. Early 2007 Isotope founds Crimea Iso. MyKillMyers invites him to join the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. Joins Death from Above, participates in First Conflict. Summer 2007 Crimea Iso, under President Neal Carbon, leaves the CSN and founds the World Liberty Front. WLF War of Independence and PANCAKES of Death. Joins Order of Feudalistic Security. Fall and Winter 2007 Joins USB. President Marcus Carbon becomes Minister of Defense. Early history ends. Modern age of 2008 begins. Ties with the Commonwealth Crimea Iso and former president Neal Carbon were once affiliated with the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. There, President Carbon met Stef. The two leaders and countries fought bravely together while in the CSN. Sadly, Stef left the CSN for new ventures leaving Crimea Iso to become a diplomat in the CSN. Death from Above Only carrying out one operation, this is thought to be Crimea Iso's First Conflict. Casualty figures are unknown as of yet, however, skeletons of soldiers thought to be Crimean are being found in the outskirts of Crimea Iso's early 2007 borders. Leaving the CSN Wanting a higher seat of power, President Neal Carbon (with permission from the Crimean Parliament) withdrew from the CSN to create "The World Liberty Front." WLF War of Independence Soon after leaving the Commonwealth and creating the World Liberty Front, Stef returned and attacked Crimea Iso. Crimean forces were out numbered 2 to 1, however, with amazing diplomacy and leadership skills on President Carbon's part, Crimea Iso had won the war. PANCAKES of Death After running into trouble about false claims of allianceship, Crimea Iso was brutally attacked by PANCAKE Nation. Within the first day of fighting, Crimean forces were destroyed by the technology superior enemy. Most of Crimea Iso was flattened, including its capitol (which was moved to Rostovi Corner where it is still today). The war with PANCAKE Nation destroyed much of the Crimean military. However, enough of it was intact for the government to reassume control of the country. President Neal Carbon had been captured by PANCAKE forces and Marcus Carbon had risen to power. Order of Feudalistic Security Crimea Iso briefly joined the OFS to rebuild. President Marcus Carbon then received a call from Stef, asking if Crimea Iso wanted to become the Minister of Defense for a new alliance. Modern History The following events took place from January 2008 to present. The United Sovereign Brothers President Marcus Carbon has become known in Crimea Iso as the "Father of the USB." He was instrumental in the creation and rise to greatness of the USB. The following are all wars, conflicts, and events while Crimea Iso was in the USB. Firing of the MoD After Jakeinto had risen to power, he had fired MonkeyMan and Isotope (M. Carbon) for reasons that are and may never be completely known. BLEU-NADC War The BLEU-NADC War had broken out and in order to support the USB's friends MCXA, the United Sovereign Brothers had joined the conflict. Crimean-Rod Coalition Crimea Iso, now more powerful than ever, sent its forces into TheBlueCat on 1/28/08. Rodinistan had sent forces in one day later on the 29th. In only a few days, TheBlueCat was completely destroyed and Crimean/Rodinistan forces had occupied the capitol of Buxtonville. For more information, please see Crimean Wars. Crimean Economic Crises of 2008 After the war with TheBlueCat, Crimea Iso entered a slight depression. With thousands laid off their jobs due to the war and hightened state of readiness, the citizens of Crimea Iso revolted and demanded jobs from the government. Crimea Iso then contracted Siberia Tech Farm. STF, as of 2/6/08 would create over 10,000 jobs in factories, offices, and design centers nation wide. STF is currently building and designing models for varies tank and aircraft for the Crimean Armed Forces. Coup on Bolshevik On July 8, 2008, a group of thousands of citizens on the Crimean island of Bolshevik attacked the sectoral capitol, killing the sectoral general and his family. Because there were no military bases on the island at the time, a military response took nearly 24-hours. The island was then invaded by Crimean, Dragonisian, and Wilson Imperial joint forces. For more information, please see Crimean Wars. Executive Order #003 The Coup of Bolshevik prompted President Marcus Carbon to sign Executive Order #003: Dissolution In 2008 the Crimean government, facing near anarchy caused by economic hardship, collapsed and committed to an agreement with Vaule to absorb the land and people into Vaule. Upon the founding of Vauleyo-Buryatia, the Crimean people once again sought independence and declared the Jadukan Kingdom independent in 2010. Since then, the Kingdom of Jaduka has become the official successor state to Crimea Iso. Sports The first sports association official part of Crimea Iso was founded on 2/3/08. CAFL As of 2/3/08, the Crimean American Football League (CAFL) was founded. The "Home Stadium" is Rostovi Arena in the capitol Rostovi Corner. Currently consisting of 4 teams (Northern Kings, Oceanside Peninsulas, Rostovi Corners, and Franklintown Governors). The First Crimean Football Season started in March 2008. All games are currently held at Rostovi Arena. Other Links * Crimean Wars * Isotope Category:Crimea Iso Category:Nations Category:Roleplay